


"Others just do tricks"

by lepetitjames



Series: Imagined slights [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Light Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitjames/pseuds/lepetitjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some do battle, others just do tricks." Loki reflects on his Brother's words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Others just do tricks"

**Author's Note:**

> Seidr - norse term for a type of magic 
> 
> Ergi - insult for so-called unmanly men 
> 
> The quote is from a deleted scene before Thor's coronation in the first movie. So is the scene with the servant. 
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P23aKF-694k

 

A sword is held out to them. Loki holds it for a second and turns away. Thor grabs it and makes it his life.

Thor spends his hours learning battle. His mouth roars battle cries and his comrades cheer. Loki spends his hours studying Seidr. His lips whisper spells as quiet green magic flows from his hands.

Loki casts a glamour. Thor wins the monster who assumed him dead. The Aesir call Thor “ _hero_ ”.

They call him _“ergi”_.

Loki fixes his eyes on the chortling servant and takes his small revenge.

 **  
** This is battle in a way too, he thinks.


End file.
